


Marcel, Lewis, and the Search for Lost Time

by literarypeerelief



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Omorashi (male only) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: At a Reunion at New Year Party at Dr. Swan's house, Marcel hoped that Lewis would talk to him about the past incidents in the men's room, but Lewis averted his eyes every year at the party. Will things change this year?  (This should be the seventh story in the series but I manage to finish it first at the time of the New Year. I hope you enjoy it.)





	Marcel, Lewis, and the Search for Lost Time

It was a New Year Party on 31st at Mr. William Swan’s house. Dr. Swan housed a party for his alumni, whom, ten years ago, he taught and loved at University of Combray. Charles Hubbard, one of his students, was on his way there, with his paramedic boyfriend, Valentino. 

“Ahhhh. I should have peed before we left our house, “Charles groaned, “I thought that red roof was Mr. Swan’s house, but no. Oh I’m gonna wet myself.” Charles couldn’t focus as his bladder throbbed harder and harder. As one hand was controlling the steering wheel, the other was grabbing his crotch tight. Valentino couldn’t help looking with great interest. 

“You’ve got no containers here, Charles?” He asked, but kept looking at the squeezed crotch. It was nicely swollen. 

“No, Val, I just threw those bottles away. I shouldn’t have. Fuck!” Charles gritted his teeth. Fortunately he saw a house, with familiar faces. “That’s the house. Fuck! Damn it!” Charles squirmed. He drank a little too much at home because he was dehydrated. When he managed to park, both hands were then on his crotch. He ran to the house and shouted, 

“Val, please, carry the gifts and follow me. I’m dying to use the toilet!”

Valentino beamed as he followed his boyfriend to the house. His boyfriend was still talking to Dr. Swan at the threshold. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, young lad, is this your boyfriend?”

“Yes, sir,” Charles bent double in desperation.

“Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Great to meet you too. I’m William Swan. You can call me Bill.” Then Mr. Swan looked at Charles. “It’s great that you came out to the world about your sexuality. I mean, in those days, when I teach you, it wasn’t as easy and you were quite…”

“Sir, please, sir, I need to use the toilet!” Charles begged.

“I’m sorry, Charlie, go straight and then turn right.”

Charles ran to the toilet and found Marcel on his way.

“Hello, Charlie!”

“Hi, talk to you later, Marcel, I’m dying for a slash!”

“I can see that.” Marcel laughed. 

Charles found the toilet empty, vacant, with no queue. He just ran into it and let go. He screamed in pleasure as he finally released all the hot waste liquid inside him. He felt lighter and lighter as hot urine hit the toilet. He sighed and moaned. As he was pissing, he heard somebody talking to him.

“Charles,”

Charles saw Valentino standing at the door.

“Val, I’m sorry, but …well…this is not a time to be kinky…and I don’t like people looking at me while I am pissing.”

“Really?”

“I’m serious. I’m not pee shy like the day we first met, but please…” Charles was still gushing very hard. He sighed out loud. “I mean OK I like you looking at me pissing but not others.”

“Close the door, then!” Valentino said and walked away. Charles realised that he forgot to lock the door, and Marcel, Lewis, Patrick, many other alumni, and even Dr. Swan himself had witnessed one of his biggest urination show ever. He turned very red before closing the door, and continued pissing. He still had half of his bladder to release.  
\------------------------------dfd----------------------------------------  
Marcel was closest to Dr. Swan since he was studying History with Dr. Swan. Mrs. Swan, who, on every New Year occasion, left her husband for her women’s night at her friend’s house, found him remarkably talented in both English and baking skills, when he baked some cake for his friend’s birthday. Later, Mrs. Swan later tutored him on baking and cooking. Today, Dr. Swan hired him to help prepare the food for the party, and he’d love to meet his teacher, and all his friends again, especially Lewis, his former roommate. 

He had a crush on Lewis since they were studying with Dr. Swan, but Lewis was never interested in boys. He dated hot women all the time when he was at the university. As he was a university swimmer, he got the abs and the tan skin to charm everyone. At every party, he would bring a hot girl with him, and after graduation, he still brought girls to Dr. Swan’s party, though he didn’t look satisfied, like when he was younger. Marcel knew he could find better men, but actually, in the past, they were great roommates. Yet, after Marcel coming as gay, Lewis intended to fade away from his life. Though Marcel didn’t hope to become Lewis’ boyfriend because Lewis always dated beautiful women, Marcel didn’t think that Lewis would evade him after he revealed his sexuality. That was very painful for him.

What hurt Marcel most about Lewis was five years ago, after Dr. Swan’s party. Harry proposed that they all headed to the nearest pub for some more drinks. In the end, together with Harry, Charles, Patrick, Lewis, Marcel, and three other men headed to the pub. On the way, their tanks became full to bursting. Charles was quite vocal, with his need, while Patrick, the driver, grabbed his crotch all the time. Most men were panting, but Lewis, sitting next to Marcel, looked away from him while grabbing his crotch. Marcel was too desperate to look at Lewis’ crotch, but Lewis both grabbed his crotch tight and hid it from Marcel. When the desperate men reached the pub, they were waiting impatiently at the men’s room queue. When the only four urinals are left empty, Harry got an idea as he looked at Patrick’s “couldn’t hold it anymore” expression. 

“Hey, guys, share a urinal!” 

“What?” Lewis said, dancing desperately.

“We all needed to go, Lewie, and I agree with Harry!” Patrick joined Harry as he was madly walking and unzipping at the furthest urinal.

Charles was quite uncomfortable, but the need to piss was so strong he allowed a friend to share a urinal with him. The other two men just ran to the nearest urinal. At split second, Lewis just headed to the urinal, and told Marcel, who was just behind him. 

“Hold it! I don’t want to share a urinal with you!” 

“But…” Marcel squirmed as he felt a hot spurt of piss running out of his member. He grabbed it tight but he knew it wouldn’t help much at this stage. 

“Don’t be a prick, Lewie! Even Charles shared a urinal!” Patrick laughed. 

Marcel bent and writhed as he saw other seven men pissing very hard into the urinal. Harry gushed it all out as fast as possible, when he saw Marcel started to leak, with wet trails flowing down the floor. Harry finished and, no sooner had he zipped up, he just beckoned Marcel to join Patrick, who was still pissing hard. Marcel unzipped and aimed his gushing cock into a urinal. Marcel moaned like crazy. When he started to dribble, he could see Lewis trying not to meet his gaze. 

Marcel thought about that again while he was setting up the food trays and some burgers. He swigged his second bottle of Uncle George’s pear cider and felt the need to use the toilet. He just didn’t want to go now because there was a lot more work to do. He crossed his legs a bit and saw a long queue at the toilet. He could hold it, he was sure. Later at night, people would be leaving and the queue would be shorter. He thought of Lewis and thought he had seen Lewis, in the past years’ party after that urinal share incident, glancing at him while he was serving some food and chitchatting with friends. When he looked back, Lewis clearly turned his head away from him and pretended to be looking at the garden instead. He really wanted to talk to Lewis about what happened, and they were not kids anymore, but Lewis wouldn’t talk to him. He buried the hatchet years ago, despite the pain, but this kind of aversion was truly painful. Today, Lewis was the same as last year, looking and pretending that he didn’t. 

Seeing the queue, his mind replayed another episode in the past. It was a concert night, where people were coming from everywhere to flock at the university’s great hall to enjoy the concert. He was there with a few friends, but he drank so much and was distracted by his full bladder. He loved the artist and he had to find the way to the toilet. When he saw the queue, he thought he was going to piss himself. Then, he realised that his flat was not so far from the hall, so he ran to his flat, desperately waiting for the lift, and unlocked the door. He locked the door, ran to the toilet, and pissed like crazy. Then, as he was pissing very hard, he heard the door unlocked and found Lewis grabbing his crotch and knocking the door.

“Hey, can you please…?”

“Yeah sure.” He opened the door without hesitation. Lewis just joined him and peed copiously into the toilet. Lewis started to laugh as he saw Marcel smiled in relief.

“I’ve never shared a toilet with anyone before,” Lewis’ second thick jet of piss came out, and he sighed in relief. “This is so good!”

“Don’t you have a younger brother, or, like male cousins?” Marcel asked.

“No, Marcie, I am an only child, and my parents are quite, you know, tidy and strict about things.”

“So are you uncomfortable doing this?”

“Not at all,” Lewis laughed. “It feels great. The piss is great, and it’s great to have someone to share the relief.” 

They finished at almost the same time. They returned to the concert. Lewis introduced Marcel to his girlfriend, and they became better roommates. They peed together quite often, especially after Dr. Swan’s long lecture. Lewis enjoyed it, but, after Marcel came out, Lewis seemed less friendly.

“Hey, Marcel,” 

Marcel blinked and saw himself overfilling the drinks in the container. The sight of the drinks reminded him of nothing but pee. He squirmed and saw Harry calling him. 

“Hi,” Marcel wiped the counter and grabbed his crotch. The queue was shorter, but he was bursting. He looked around and saw Lewis, with no girlfriend this time, looking at him. When he looked back, Lewis looked away. 

“Marcel, are you OK?”

“I’m good,” Marcel crossed his legs. He never thought the pear cider would hit him so strongly. 

“I think you look tired. Let me help.” Harry came in. “It’s 11.50 now. You should have a chat with other people and join the countdown.”

“But…”

“Come on, Cinderella,” Harry pushed him away from the kitchen, “let me do it. Dr. Swan just allow me to cook tomorrow, in your place. Chill out, Marcie!”

When Harry took over, Marcel’s thought was about nothing but toilet. The nearest toilet had a great number of people so he’d use the other one, smaller and further away from the living room.  
\----------------------dfd-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lewis wasn’t sure how to start a conversation with Marcel. It was his weakness that took him away from his friend. He kept asking Harry and other guys whether Marcel still bore grudge with him. He hated himself so much after he let Marcel pee his pants. He tried not to think about Marcel, and focused himself on hot girls. He was sure he could find one because of his handsomeness, but Marcel was still on his mind. He wasn’t really comfortable peeing with Marcel. The truth was he used to. He recalled it many times when he peed at the toilet at his new flat. It was that night that he and Marcel peed for the first time together. It was one of the best piss ever.

He kept drinking and drinking and chatting to other friends. He kept looking at Marcel and wasn’t sure Marcel would forgive him. Every past year, he tried not to focus much on Marcel, but his silly eyes kept making contact with Marcel, especially even more after that incident. It wasn’t until this year that he admitted his longing and decided to come here alone, without any girls. He still didn’t want to talk directly to Marcel. He was afraid. 

He whiled away his time by drinking, and later realised he just drank too much pear cider. He held it as he looked at the long queue and hoped people would leave quite late at night. He was quite wrong because people were waiting for the countdown before they left. He winced as his bladder throbbed and screamed. Lewis knew his bodily strength quite well, but he wasn’t sure about his bladder muscle today. He drank a little too much and it kept sending signals to him. He crossed his legs as he left a bottle of cider on the table and joined the queue. As he got up, a dribble of piss came out and he knew he had to run. 

He panicked when he saw the queue, but then he found a shorter queue at the other smaller toilet.  
And Marcel was running to that toilet at the same time he was joining the queue. Now, fortunately, the person in front of them just got into the toilet. They were next in queue. 

Nobody knew who reached the toilet first, but Lewis gestured Marcel to go ahead in the queue. Marcel smiled awkwardly and said,  
“Hi…”

“Hi, Marcie,” Lewis thought it was super awkward in this situation. 

“How are you doing?” Marcel started to jiggle.

“I’m great. Thank you. Just moving to a new flat.” Lewis started to dance. “And ….you?”

“I’m OK…yeah…I mean…yeah I’m doing a PhD now at our same old uni,” Marcel squirmed, “I have to go really bad.”

“Me too,” Lewis said, “I drank too much cider.”

“Yeah, same here,” Marcie smiled. “Why is that man taking so long?”

Then they heard people shouting, “TWENTY, NINETEEN, EIGHTEEN,..”

Then the door opened, as a Latin-American man came out of the toilet. Marcel ran in but then he saw Lewis grabbing his crotch outside the toilet.  
He could see a piss trail from Lewis’ crotch down to the floor. Lewis couldn’t wait. 

“Marcie, can I share the toilet with you? I’m so sorry about what happened between us”

“TEN, NINE, EIGHT”

“Of course, Come in!”

In that small toilet, they stood shoulder to shoulder, they unzipped as they were listening to the Countdown. At “THREE, TWO, ONE,” they started pissing and sighed. They smiled as they were finally able to piss. They moaned in pleasure as thick stream gushed out in the New Year’s Day.

“Happy New Year, Marcie!” Lewis laughed. Marcel could see his tears. Lewis was pissing so hard. Lewis sighed out loud, as if something heavy has been lifted from his manly, muscular chest.

“Happy New Year, Lewie!” Marcel smiled as jet after jet of piss was coming out of him. He loved every moment of it, and he noticed tears flowing from his eyes.

“I’m terribly sorry for everything I have done, Marcie,” Lewis spoke. “I was so confused with myself.”

“I forgive you. I always will.” Marcel smiled. They were both relieved. They were still pissing hard as they could hear people yelling and celebrating outside. The toilet was so small, but they liked it this way. Lewis intentionally looked at Marcel’s gushing cock, as it sprayed a bit upon his legs. 

“I have to admit I like looking at it,” Lewis confessed, gesticulating at Marcel’s gushing pipe, “especially when you’re pissing.”

“Really? Same here.” Marcel smiled. He just wanted to kiss Lewis so badly, but Lewis kissed him first.

“Do you still live with your aunt, like you did after uni?” Lewis was still pissing very hard. 

“Yeah.”

“I think my flat’s nearer to the uni, and I think I need to make up about our past, so I think we .…”

“Yes, I can always be your flatmate.”

"Happy New Year, Marcie, and Happy New Me". They hugged and Marcel was crying in joy.


End file.
